


Carry Us To Freedom

by plunderheavenblind



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bargaining, Don’t copy to another site, Escape, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prison, Supernatural Elements, Wheelchairs, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/pseuds/plunderheavenblind
Summary: Prompt 1: “Give me a kiss. No wait…two kisses. No, three ki-”Freedom and hope finally arrived at the prison tower, bearing wings that would fly him far far away.Kise would do anything to get out.





	Carry Us To Freedom

One night, he came - and with him, the hope for freedom.

Wings of night dusted with stardust strained against steel as the tengu struggled to take flight, his anger palpable through the glass boundaries. Kise admired his strength with half-lidded eyes, still cautious of fickle hope.

The prison tower was a dark and cold place, especially for the prisoners trapped there. There was no chance of escape, and all the guards knew it.

“I’ll get out of here,” the tengu promised, eyes sparking with energy, and Kise was entranced at once. “No matter what any of you do, I will escape! You can’t ground me!”

It all happened in slow-motion. Gaze plastered to the beating wings, Kise was possibly the only one to see how the steel chains wrapped around the tengu snapped with the force of his strength. The tengu reached out to the sky, flying for a bit before being subdued by shocks of electricity. Shivers went down Kise’s spine as his rage-filled screams resounded through the facility, and an impulsive smile broke out on his face.

Tanned skin and dark blue eyes alight with fury followed him to his dreams that night, and it took everything in him not to laugh in his captor’s face as they escorted him back to his cell.

He was the one.

 

Midorima was not so convinced.

“Uncouth barbarian, that’s what he is,” was all he said as Kise came in for his shift in the injury room, eyes bloodshot and skin yellowing from lack of sunlight. Kise smiled up at him, trying to share some of his enthusiasm into the half-dryad.

“I’m sure he’ll help us out, Midorimacchi!” He spoke with an upbeat tone, though he muttered lowly, “if we want to get out of here, we need him.”

Midorima rubbed his temple with a groan. Then he kept walking, the chains on his leg clanging together as he made his way to his cell. Kise glanced into the hospital room before wheeling himself in. He spotted the blue-haired man on the bed, and moved closer to get a good look.

While he was sure that Midorima only tranquilised him to keep him quiet - screaming in the prison was frowned on because it echoed a lot - Kise was grateful for the chance to admire the tengu up close.

The tengu was attractive, no doubt about that. From a distance, Kise had already guessed that the man would have a lot of stress lines on his face, but there was only a tiny crease in between his brows. He giggled, reaching out to poke it.

A hand grabbed his and pulled him onto the bed. In the next second, he was being pinned down by the handsome tengu, the heavy body pressed against him. Bewildered, Kise could only stare into blue eyes that made him think of freedom, watching as the tengu’s face tinted red.

“Uhh, sorry,” he said, voice sensual and husky and just how Kise dreamed. The blue-head scrambled up, releasing Kise. When he stood, there was an awkward pause as the two just stared at each other. Then he offered his hand to Kise, who took it without thinking. “Here, your chair.”

“Ah, thank you.” Sliding back into his wheelchair, Kise ignored the way the tengu glanced at his legs, giving him a warm smile. “You’re the new arrival, right? I’m Kise Ryouta.”

“Aomine Daiki.” The tengu sat down and rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous motion that Kise instantly took note of. “Sorry bout the, you know...but what were you doing?”

The question cause Kise’s face to flush, though he tried to hide it behind his bangs. “Nothing important, don’t worry about it.”

Aomine let out an acknowledging hum, and silence returned. It was broken by Aomine jolting up, his eyes sparking again.

“Where’s Satsuki? I need to find her,” his body tensed up and his wings strained against the shackles keeping them from flaring out. Kise reeled back at the familiar name.

“Momocchi? Did you come here for her?” At his words, Aomine turned back to him. He gasped when broad hands gripped his shoulders, and the flush on his cheeks grew brighter when the tengu bent closer to his level. 

“Do you know her? Is she alright? How has she been doing, why hasn’t she broken out yet?”

“Calm down, jeez!” Kise swatted at the face that was too close for him to think. A thought entered his head, and he blurted out, “help us all escape.”

Aomine blinked. Then he scoffed, leaning back as he scratched his head. “Sounds hard, I just want to get Satsuki and get out of here.”

Desperation clawed at Kise. This couldn’t be happening, their plan depended on the winged man to help them, they need him and his wings. 

Sometimes, desperation led to people saying the wrong things. When you’re ready to give up whatever to get something, that one phrase just pops out, and most of the time, the regret would follow immediately after.

“Hey, I’ll do anything for you to help us! Please, we need you!”

This was not one of those times.

“Anything?” The bored tengu disappeared right in front of Kise’s eyes, replaced by a seductive being that had all the charm and allure of a siren. The slow curl of his lips paired with the slight head tilt made Kise want to die of arousal, but he wouldn’t regret his words.

“Anything.” He affirmed, and then Aomine struck.

“Give me a kiss then, beauty.”

It was not an unexpected request, at least he didn’t think it was. Nonetheless, Kise’s heart wanted to jump out and lay claim to those lips, to wipe away that taunting smirk that was infuriating but so damn hot. Kise bit his lip, before launching forward.

When Aomine caught him, eyes wide with surprise, Kise attacked. Lips melding together, the blonde did his best to give Aomine the best damn kiss he could. 

Aomine placed his hands on Kise’s hips, and melted into the kiss with barely a thought. Kise deepened the kiss, moaning a bit at the firm press of Aomine’s body against him. Then he moved away, and smiled at how Aomine just gaped at him, awestruck by the single kiss. He licked his lips and that broke Aomine out of his trance.

“No wait...two kisses! Two more kisses, no, three kiss-”

Kise gave another peck, startling the blue head back into silence. He giggled, his heart beating an uneven pace, but he ignored it.

“Help us get out first?”

Aomine sighed. Of course he would be defeated by kisses, of all things.

“Alright then, princess. Tell me what you want me to do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Help me there's only a bit of time left T-T I CAN DO THISSSSS
> 
> Until that's finished, here's another new fic (which I finished like, two weeks ago hehe)
> 
> Short but hopefully good? Whatever, I wanna write more but it's me, so we'll see haha!


End file.
